


Constellations

by ShadowCyberLink00



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bullying, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of bad things that will be revealed later, Met as kids then got disconnected, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Protective Kaito momota, Shuichi is best sidekick, maki is kinda jealous not gonna lie, more tags to be added later, non despair hopes peak academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCyberLink00/pseuds/ShadowCyberLink00
Summary: Kaito Momota remembers one of the happiest days of his life was the day he saved a small purple haired boy in the park from bullies and spent the whole day with him, promising to see him again.Thirteen years later, he still hasn’t seen him again...but the new student attending Hopes Peak seems to be very...familiar to him...but why?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede & Momota Kaito, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/Yonaga Angie, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 92





	1. Aries ♈️

**Author's Note:**

> New year! New story! In a whole different fandom! I have a lot of ideas for many danganronpa stories but this is the one I’m most exited to write about! I hope you enjoy it and please forgive me if I make any mistakes about the characters in game! I do my best ! 
> 
> Enjoy :>

Kaito Momota looked up at the cloudy sky as he bounced in his car seat, his mom told him if he got an A on his spelling test they would go to the park! His smile got even wider as they parked on the street. Kaito rushed out of his seat and out of the car. As he was about to take off his mom held his wrist. 

“Honey, be careful please. Mommy will be over there on the bench doing some work okay? Remember if you get really hurt yell for mommy, you have your little med bag with bandaids and disinfectant. And remember to have fun!” She said as she let him go running to the playground. Kaito nodded his little head as he ran to the playground climbing up the structure to look over the place. He smiled as he saw all the other kids running around playing on the swings and slides. He climbed over to the slide as he went down laughing as he looked around more trying to find someone to play with. 

He walked around the park when he suddenly heard what sounded like crying. He peered over seeing three kids standing over a smaller one on his knees in the sandbox sobbing.

“P-please leave me alone…” the smaller kid on his knees whimpered as one of the kids standing above him just laughed kicking sand in his face. 

“Aww what are you gonna do you gonna cry about it baby!” He laughed. Kaito growled, how dare they bully a little kid! He looked around as he picked up a stone throwing it at the kids head. “OW! What the heck?!”

“Leave him alone you bullies!” Kaito said as he grabbed more stones throwing them at the bullies. 

“Ow! Let’s go! This kid is crazy!” One of them said.

“Ow! Mommy!!!!” The other cried as the three ran away from the small kid. Kaito ran over to him as he looked at the little boy. He was shaking, tears falling down his pale face as he looked up to Kaito with big purple doe eyes scared. 

“P-please don’t hurt…” he said scared as Kaito frowned, holding his hand out to him.

“I won’t hurt you! Are you okay though?” He asked as the kid shook his head no gently. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” He asked. The kid whimpered gently holding himself close. “Aww it’s okay I promise, I don’t want to hurt you…” Kaito said gently as the kid looked to him before showing him his knee that was scraped up slightly and bleeding. “Aww you hurt your knee! I I have a bandaid in my backpack!” Kaito smiled as he opened his bag going through as he found the little medical kit his mom always packs him. He took out one of the bandaids and one of the wipes you're supposed to clean the scrape with. “This might sting, okay?” 

“O-okay…” the smaller kid said as Kaito opened the packet as he carefully cleaned the small scrape on his knee. He smiled once it was all cleaned up putting the band aid with a cute animal on it. 

“There! All better!” He smiled as the kid sniffled, wiping falling tears from his eyes still. “There’s no need to cry! How about you tell me your name!” He smiled. “My name is Kaito Momota!” 

“K-Kokichi…” he said quietly. Kaito smiled as he held his hand out once again for Kokichi to grab so he could get off the ground. “W-why did you help me?”

“Because those doo doo heads shouldn’t bully kids that are alone!” He smiled. Kokichi gave him a small smile as he took kaitos hand. Kaito helped him off the ground as he helped Kokichi to a bench so he could look over if he was hurt anywhere else. “Your just a little dirty but your okay! Right? Anything else hurt Kichi-Chan?” He asked as Kokichi tilted his head.

“Kichi-Chan…?” 

“Yeah! It’s a nickname! I give all my friends nicknames!” He smiled as he saw Kokichis look of disbelief.

“We’re...friends?” He said softly. “I...Ive never had a friend before…”

“Well now you do!” He smiled as Tears fell from Kokichis eyes once again. “Oh no! Does something else hurt?” Kaito said worried as Kokichi smiled at him.

“I think these are happy tears...thank you Momota-Chan...can I call you Momo-Chan?” He shyly asked Kaito as he smiled. 

“Of course! Come on! Let’s go play!” He said as he took Kokichis hand helping him off the bench as they ran (or rather Kaito ran Kokichi hopped along as fast as he could) around the playground. The two purple haired boys climbed up the play castle looking over the park. “Sit down here Kichi-Chan!” Kaito pointed to the big slide as Kokichi smiled, sitting down at the top of the slide not going down yet. Kaito smiled as he sat behind the small kid holding him close. He pushed them both down the slide as they laughed the whole way down.

“That was so much fun Momo-Chan!” Kokichi smiled as Kaito laughed. “Oh! Can we go on the swings!” He said excited as Kaito nodded. The two little boys ran over to the empty swings as Kokichi sat down on one but Kaito didn’t. “What’s wrong?” Kokichi asked titling his head.

“I’ll push you! You’ll get really high up if I do!” He smiled as he went behind Kokichi pushing him on the swing. “So Kichi-Chan, I’ve never seen you before, what school do you go to?” He asked Kokichi, deciding to use this time to really get to know his new friend.

“Oh...I’m homeschooled.” He said.

“Homeschooled? So you're all by yourself?”

“Yeah…”

“That sounds lonely…” Kaito frowned as he continued pushing Kokichi. 

“It is...but my parents said it’s the best thing for me.” Kokichi said. “What about you? Do you go to public school? What’s it like?”

“It’s a lot of fun! Every day I play with my friends, you should meet them one day Kichi-Chan! Hara-Chan is really nice but he’s really shy but not around Kaede, he’s my sidekick! And Maki-roll is kind and a little mean but she’s a sweetheart when you get to know her! And Amami is really cool. He likes to tell us about all the places he’s gonna go one day!” Kaito said excitedly. 

“They all sound really nice Momo-Chan!” Kokichi laughed. “I wish I could meet them one day!” 

“Me too! They would like you!” He smiled. “Oh! Maybe when my birthday comes around and I have a party I’ll invite you! When’s your birthday Kichi-Chan? Mines April 12! I’ll be turning five!” He said excitedly.

“Mines June 21st, I’ll be turning five too.” He smiled as Kaito gasped. 

“June 21st! That’s amazing! You have two constellations!” He said as Kokichi tilted his head confused.

“What does that mean?” 

“Oh sorry! Basically everyone has a zodiac sign and constellations that goes with it! Mine is Aries! But your birthday is on the cusp! So you have two! Gemini and Cancer!” 

“Wow that’s amazing Momo-Chan! How do you know these things?” He asked.

“One day I wanna be an astronaut! For my birthday my mama got me a book all about the constellations and zodiac signs! It was really cool I should show you!” He smiled. 

“That would be really awesome Momo-Chan!” He laughed. “How about you sit on the other swing and we can swing and talk together!” He smiled. Kaito nodded his head he he gave one more big push to Kokichi as he went on the swing next to him swinging too. 

The two swung and talked for what felt like hours. Talking about their favorite things, things that interested them, and even their families.

“So what about your family Kichi-Chan?” Kaito asked him swinging gently on the swing next to him now as they talked. 

“O-oh...my family...they’re...nice. I see my mama and papa for breakfast and then when they kiss me goodnight.” He said. Kaito frowned seeing how sad Kokichi looked saying that. “But it’s okay, I have Miss Chisa! She teaches me every day and makes sure I’m okay!” Kokichi said, trying to act happy. Kaito was about to ask him another question when he heard his mothers voice.

“Kaito! It’s time to go home! Your father will be home soon!” She said from the bench she was sitting at. Kaito frowned as he hopped off the swing looking to Kokichi sadly. 

“Five more minutes please!” He asked her sadly as his mother rolled her eyes chuckling. 

“Fine five more but then we have to go!” She said as she started going to the car. Kaito frowned as he turned back to Kokichi. 

“I wish we could hang out more today…” he said sadly as Kokichi frowned before taking the scarf he had around his neck off. 

“Here! I want you to have it, so you don’t forget me!” He said. 

“I could never forget you Kichi-Chan! Maybe I can convince my mama to bring me back next week! Will you be here?” Kaito smiled as Kokichi nodded his head. 

“I come every week with Miss Chisa. It’s always so lonely though no one ever wanted to play with me.” He said. “Until today.” He smiled. 

“Can you pinky promise me you’ll be here next week?” Kaito asked him. Kokichi smiled as he held his pinky out, taking Kaitos. 

“I promise!” He said happily. Kaito smiled to him as he put the checkered scarf around his arm. He thought for a moment as he opened his backpack pulling out a small keychain with a small charm on the end. 

“Here! I want you to have it! This is keychainI got on a field trip with my class last week! It has the constellation Aries on it!” He smiled as Kokichi’s eyes lit up seeing the design. 

“It’s so pretty Momoc-Chan! Thank you!” He said putting it on the little bracket he was wearing, he hugged him happily. 

“Kaito! Let’s go!” They heard his mom yell. The two sighed as Kaito smiled gently to Kokichi. 

“Bye Kichi-Chan, ill see you next week!” He smiled. 

“Bye Momo-Chan! See you next week!” Kokichi smiled as Kaito ran back to his mom getting into the car and into his car seat. He waved by to Kokichi as he smiled, waving back as they drove off.

“So I saw you made a new friend!” His mother said smiling seeing the scarf he tied around his hand. 

“Yeah! Kichi-Chan is so nice! He’s really smart and kinda shy but he’s really really sweet! Also mama, his birthday is on a cusp! He’s a Gemini and a Cancer! That’s so cool! He has two constellations!” Kaito beamed as he gushed about his time with Kokichi. “Mama? Would it be okay if we go back next week on the same day?” He asked. 

“If you get another A on your spelling test then we can.” She said as Kaito nodded. He had to study more than he ever did before but it will be worth it to see his friend again! 

“Oh mama! Can we go to that store where we went on that field trip? I want to get him something special with his constellations on it...and another keychain for myself....” He sheepishly said as his mother softly chuckled. 

“Alright we can try.” She said as she parked the car helping him out. “Go wash up for dinner, okay honey?” She smiled as he nodded running up the stairs to their apartment. She was happy Kaito made such a great new friend it seemed, he was so happy.

Kaito was excited! It was finally the day he’d go back to the park to see Kokichi again, like they promised! He held the box with the new necklace as he played with the scarf Kokichi gave him the week before. When the car stopped Kaito bolted right out of his seat running straight into the park looking around for his friend. He was so excited he was gonna burst! Kokichi would love the necklace he got for him! It had both his constellations on it! It took all the money from his piggy bank but it was worth it! He was gonna be so happy! Kaito kept running around the park as he looked for his friend...but he couldn’t find him.

“Maybe he’s not here yet...I’ll wait by the swings!” He said to himself as he went to the swings happily sitting down as he wait for his friend to come.

Kaito didn’t know what it felt like to be hurt like this...but it hurt a lot. Hours passed...Kokichi never came. He felt like he was stabbed in the back or crushed like a bug. Kokichi never came...was he sick? Maybe that’s why he didn’t come! That had to be it right?

Kaito kept coming to the park every week wearing the scarf his friend gave him holding onto the present he had for Kokichi...but after almost four months...nothing happened. Kokichi never came back to the park. Why did it hurt this much? He only knew him for a day! One...amazing day that he loved so much...Kaito hoped he never felt like this again...this feeling of despair…

He didn’t want to feel like this again...he had to forget about Kokichi…

Thirteen years later...he still hasn’t forgotten about him. 

Until one day...everything changed.

He just didn’t know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :3 
> 
> Please leave a comment if there was anything you liked or disliked, I always love reading them :D 
> 
> Have a cookie for taking time out of your day to read my story :3 🍪


	2. Sagittarius ♐️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito goes to school, Miu talks about a new student starting the next day and Kaito goes to the park and thinks about the kid he met all those years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First off thank you all so much for the comments and kudos from the first chapter! Reading the comments warms my heart and gets me inspired to get the next chapter out as fast as I can ☺️
> 
> Anyways heres the next chapter :3
> 
> Btw the chapter name usually has something to do with a character in the chapter or the current zodiac sign the story is in, in this chapter’s case it’s about the time setting, it’s Late November early December :3

The sound of an alarm blaring in Kaitos ear should be something the teen is used to by now, years later he still has a heart attack each morning it rings and he contemplates throwing it out the window. He turns his alarm off as he gets out of his bed walking to the bathroom. He grabs his toothbrush as he gets ready for the day combing his hair and brushing his teeth. He contemplates shaving the small goatee he’s been growing when he hears his phone ding seeing the reminder on there that he needed to ask his teacher a question about one of his assignments before school started. He spit his toothpaste out as he grabbed his clothes putting them on. He puts his jacket on as he sees the slightly faded scarf fall from the pocket. His heart aches gently seeing it, remembering the kid he wished he could have gotten closer to but never saw again. He picked it up as he tied it to his belt hiding it under his shirt. He grabbed his car keys as he walked through his home seeing his grandparents.

“Have a good day at school honey…” 

“Thank you grandma, I will.” He said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead walking out the door to his car. He put his bag in the trunk as he drove to the house of his best friend honking the horn obnoxiously.

“YO SIDEKICK LETS GO I'VE GOT THREE MORE PEOPLE TO PICK UP!” He yelled from his car as he saw the dark blue haired teen walk out of his house glaring at him as he got in the shotgun seat. 

“Do you have to do that every morning?” He asked Kaito as he smiled at the teen ruffling his hair like he was petting a dog. 

“Yes I do my faithful sidekick, it gets your ass outside faster doesn’t it?” He chuckled. Shuichi rolled his eyes as he buckled his seatbelt as they continued to drive to the next few houses on their stop, luckily the last three lived close enough to one another. He once again honked his horn loudly.

“YO BITCHES LETS GO! THE LONGER YOU TAKE TO GET OUT HERE THE MORE I'M CHARGING YOU EACH FOR GAS!” He yelled out to the houses. He saw his two female friends walking out of their houses and his last friend as the three walked over to his car.

“Can you not call us bitches in the morning.”

“Especially considering I’m not a girl.” 

“Come on Maki-Roll, you know it gets your asses moving quicker. And If you want a ride in the morning Amami, you’ll have to deal with being called a bitch. Or you could just walk to school.” He smirked at them as they buckled their seatbelts. “You okay Kaede? You didn’t make any snide remark about my obnoxious way of getting you all out of the house.” He asked his last friend who was quiet the whole time. She looked to him as she smiled sweetly.

“Yup everything is fine, just going through some of my notes for my chemistry test later.” She said. Kaito nodded his head as he started his car back up as he headed to their school, Hope's Peak Academy. He parked his car as they all got out walking into the tall building and to their lockers as they just chatted with one another when they saw Miu Iruma, one of their classmates, walk over to them.

“Hey losers.” Miu said to them as they all said various hellos and hi’s to her. “Did you hear the news?”

“What news?” Maki asked her.

“Tomorrow some new kid is coming to school.” She smirked. 

“A new kid? Really? Hope's Peak doesn’t really have new kids…” Rantaro said to her, confused.

“Apparently this kid is the exception. His family is SUPER rich, like I’m talking they own three houses just because kind of rich.” She said. “But that’s not all.” 

“What else?”

“He’s apparently a psycho! He was in some kind of mental Hospital for the last few years! He only just got released a few weeks ago.” She told the group. “There’s so much messed up stuff about this kid I’ve heard.” 

“Miu how do you know this crap?” Kaito asked her.

“I know everything, Spaceman.” She smirked. “The only thing I don’t know I why you have that stupid checkered scarf all the time. I think it’s about time you spill it! What’s the story~” she smirked. Kaito rolled his eyes as he closed his locker walking away from her to see the teacher he needed for class before homeroom started. 

“Looks like you still don’t get to know Miu.” Kaede said. 

“I will one day. Besides aren't ANY of you curious what he’s hidin?” She said. “He’s has that thing since we were all kids!”

“Sorry Miu even we don’t know the answer to that. I think he said when we were kids someone gave it to him but He didn’t say who.” Rantaro said.

“Lame…” Miu said as she smirked. “Wanna hear more rumors about the mysterious new kid?” She said to the group. Shuichi and Kaede walked away from her leaving Maki and Rantaro behind to deal with Miu.

Kaito yawned as the classes throughout the day flew by finally getting to lunch. Kaito sat down at the table in the corner as he waited for his friends to get their own lunches to join him. He could hear the conversations of the other students around, one thing was for certain, whoever this new kid is everyone is talking about him and he hasn’t even started yet. He heard strange rumors about how he’s a prince in hiding, a criminal that’s been expelled from ten schools, and all sorts of crap. Kaito felt bad for this kid, he’s gonna her bombarded with questions before he even steps into homeroom. Once his friends all finally got there lunches, Miu came by again. 

“I’ve got an update on our mysterious new student!” She smirked sitting down. 

“Oh yeah? What?” Rantaro asked her. 

“I’ve got his name! And I was right! This kid is LOADED.” She said. 

“What’s his name?” Kaede asked.

“His name is Kokichi Ouma.” She said as the others eyes widened.

“Ouma? Like Kiyomi Ouma? The CEO of one of the biggest fashion industries?” Shuichi said, shocked.

“The very same.” She smiled. 

“Miu just HOW did you get that information?” Maki asked her as Miu chuckled nervously.

“Oh well I…”

“She took it from my backpack!” A new voice chimed in as the group looked up seeing Angie. “I’m showing the student around tomorrow and was given his schedule so I know where to take him.” She smiled as she took the paper back. “Miu, next time you ask to carry my bag try not to make it obvious you were taking something from it!” She said kissing her head. Miu blushed annoyed as she got up. 

“Sorry Ange…” she said, taking her hand. “I’ll make it up to you? How about we go do somethin after school?” 

“That sounds nice!” She smiled as the two walked away. The group resumed talking to one another but Kaito was lost in his own thoughts.

The new student is named Kokichi? It...couldn’t be possible they couldn’t be the same person. Loads of people have the same name. It has to be a coincidence...it just has to be. 

Kaito was brought out of his thoughts from someone shaking his shoulder seeing his friend Shuichi. 

“You okay? The bell rang and you didn’t even react…” he said.

“Oh I’m fine, just got a lot on my mind is all.” He said getting up as he walked away from the table heading to his next class. Kaitos' mind was clouded with thoughts as the day progressed, he sighed in relief as the bell rang. Kaito walked to his locker as he saw Angie approach him.

“Kaito! I wanted to ask you something!” She smiled. 

“Uh...sure what’s up?”

“As I mentioned earlier I’m showing the new boy around tomorrow! But I forgot I have a student council meeting tomorrow the class before lunch, I was hoping if you could show him to his class and then to the cafeteria?” She asked him.

“Huh? Why me?” Kaito asked her.

“Because we have the same class! I’ll find you after class ends and you can walk him to class and then to the cafeteria.” She said. “Please Kaito?” She asked him. Kaito sighed as he nodded his head.

“Alright I’ll show him around a bit for you.” He said. 

“Auta, thanks you!” She smiled as she walked away. Kaito grabbed his bag from his locker as he grabbed his keys walking out of the building to his car as he started to drive home. His mind kept going back to thinking who this new student could be. He needed a distraction, so he drove to his favorite place. The park he met Kichi-Chan. 

Kaito parked just car as he walked out and around the park seeing all sorts of couples and families spending time together. He finally ended up at the little playground he spent many months sitting on the swings waiting for his friend to come back like he promised. He just wished he knew why he never came back...did he offend him? Did he move away suddenly? He didn’t even know his last name or got some kind of phone number to call his house, he only had the scarf he gave him. He sat down on a bench as he took the scarf off his belt looking at it. His fingers traced over the soft material in his hands as he frowned, he was worried for Kichi-Chan. If something did happen to him then what was it? The thoughts ran through Kaitos mind as he held the scarf close. 

After a while Kaito got up from the bench he was sitting on tying the scarf back on his belt as he started walking back to where his car was. As he walked some annoying kids from the other high school were running around on the path as they pushed past Kaito. 

“Watch it!” He yelled as one of them pushed him again causing Kaito to bump into someone else hearing them fall. He turned his head seeing the person on the ground rubbing his head gently. “Whoa I’m sorry about that…” he said as he looked at the person...he seemed...vaguely familiar. The person looked up at Kaito seeing Deep Purple eyes looking at him curiously. “Um...here let me help you.” He said as he helped the person up from the ground. He was so light it was like lifting a doll up. The person looked away from Kaito nervously.

“T-thank you.” He said quietly.

“It’s fine, sorry I bumped into you...have...we met before…?” He asked the person as they looked to him confused before seeing the time. 

“Sorry I have to go.” He said quietly as he walked away from Kaito quickly. Kaito wanted to ask him more questions but he soon lost the smaller teen from the many crowds of people around. He sighed as he walked back to his car wondering why that teen seemed so familiar…

The next morning Kaito got out of bed doing his daily routine as he grabbed his bag tying the scarf around his wrist, and gave his grandparents a kiss goodbye. He got in his car as he headed over to pick up his friends. He arrived at school and went to his locker as his friends talked amongst one another.

“You okay?” He heard Maki ask him. 

“I’m fine Maki-roll. Just had a hard time sleeping.” He smiled at her as she smiled back, he could swore he saw her blush but he pushed that thought out of his head. He closed his locker as he walked to his homeroom class the whole way there hearing non stop gossip and rumors about the new student starting today. 

The classes went by quickly as the bell rang ending the class he was in, one more class til lunch. Kaito got out of his seat remembering he had to meet Angie and the new kid before going to his class. He stood outside the classroom as he saw Angie coming over happily with someone behind her.

“Kaito! Thank you again for agreeing to help me! I would like you to meet Kokichi Ouma.” She smiled as she moved to the side letting Kaito see the student in question. His eyes widened seeing the person before him was the same one he bumped into the day before in the park…

“Kokichi, this is Kaito Momota! He will show you around your class and then to lunch! I’ll be back during lunch!” She smiled as she ran off. The smaller teen looked up at Kaito, if Kaito didn’t know better it looked as though this kid saw a ghost.

“Um hey...sorry again about yesterday.” He said holding a hand out to him. “I’m Kaito Momota, it’s nice to meet you…again?” He said awkwardly as Kokichi just stared at him curiously. 

“...nice to meet you again.” He said softly as he gave Kaito a small smile. “I’m Kokichi Ouma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have met once again! But do they remember when they were kids? Kaito sure doesn’t...yet ;3 
> 
> Leave a comment if you’d like I love to read over them and reply to them :D
> 
> Thanks for reading the end note and the chapter, have a cookie :3 🍪


	3. Gemini ♊️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s something familiar about Kokichi, Kaito just can’t put his finger on it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter! Thank you to everyone for being patient as I get these out when I can, and thank you for all the comments, they’ve all been really great and I love reading your reactions on the chapter :3

Kaito wasn’t exactly sure what to say to him, but anything was better than the very awkward silence. “So um… how do you like it here so far?” He asked Kokichi. 

“It’s...nice. Angie seems very nice...almost too nice honestly.” He said quietly. Kaito saw him playing with something that was on a chain under his shirt 

“She's very perky, she's on the student council.” Kaito said. “But is it better than your last school?”

“Oh I...I have been homeschooled since I was three…” He said. Kaito frowned at the answer, but him said that he was homeschooled..he reminds him of Kichi-Chan… then again a lot of kids are homeschooled. 

“Sorry to hear that...It must have gotten loney right? He asked, seeing Kokichi’s frown.

“It was...It really was…” He said quietly. Kaito was about to say something else when they arrived at their classroom. 

“I’ll...talk to you after class, if you want you can have lunch with me and my friends, they’re really nice.” Kaito said as Kokichi nodded his head. 

“I’d like that thank you…” he said as he walked into the classroom to the teacher to find out where he was going to sit. Kaito sat in his seat as people came into the room sitting down in their seats. Kaito couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering to the smaller student sitting a few seats away. He could see him playing with some kind of charm on a chain around his neck. Kaito just couldn’t make out what the chasm was. 

Soon the bell started ringing as students started leaving the room. Kaito approached the timid student once again. 

“Ready to go?” He asked him as Kokichi nodded his head. The two walked as they headed to the cafeteria. “You have your lunch or do you need to get something?” 

“I-I have it in my bag.” He said softly. Kaito nodded his head as he headed to the table he usually sat at taking his seat as Kokichi sat next to him starting to eat his food. Kaito shrugged as he pulled his lunch, starting to eat it as he waited for his friends to come, only seeing Shuichi come over sitting down. 

“Hey sidekick, where’s the others?” He asked him.

“Kaede has something with the band so she's there, Maki is doing something with Rantaro I think so it’s just me today.” He replied to Kaito. Kaito nodded his head as Shuichi looked to Kokichi, seeing him eating his food nervously. “Hello...I’m Shuichi Saihara…” He introduced himself. 

“K-kokichi Ouma.” 

“Oh you’re the new student!” He said as Kokichi nodded his head gently. “It’s nice to meet you.” He smiled as Kokichi just nodded his head again playing with the charm under his shirt again. Shuichi started to eat his food as he saw the figures of two female students approach them being none other than Miu and Angie.

“Hello!” Angie smiled holding Miu’s hand as the two sat down. “Kokichi you had no problems with Kaito taking you to class and here right?” She smiled at him as Kokichi shook his head no. “Excellent! Oh and this is Miu Iruma! She is my girlfriend!” Angie smiled, kissing Miu’s cheek. 

“Nice to meet you, Kokichi! Say is it true your mother is one of the biggest Fashion icons in the country?” She smirked as Kaito rolled his eyes. 

“Um...Y-yes...she is.” He said softly as he played with the charm under his shirt once more, catching the attention of Shuichi.

“What’s that if you don’t mind me asking?” He asked him. Kokichi tilted his head gently before pulling the charm out from under his shirt. Right then and there...Kaito almost passed out. The charm was the same keychain he gave Kichi-Chan when they were kids… No it had to be a coincidence...right? Kichi-chan said his birthday was June 21st, he might just have that keychain because his birthday is in march or april. Kaito didn’t want to get his hopes up too much. “Whoa that’s really cool, what's that sign?”

“Oh um...I think Aries…”

“Is that when your birthday is?” Angie asked him as he blushed awkwardly shaking his head no.

“N-no...This was given to me by someone whose birthday is in April. My birthday is June 21st, on the cusp between Gemini and Cancer.” He said. “I’ve had this since I was four...it was given to me by someone really special…” He said softly holding it close.

W E L P Even Kaito wasn’t that oblivious. This was definitely the boy he met all those years ago in the park. Kokichi Ouma was Kichi-Chan. Kaito wondered what he should do, should he just say it out right? Does he even remember him? What shoul-

“Kokichi we should start heading to your next class! We can stop at your locker first if you’d like!” Angie smiled as Kokichi nodded his head softly as the two got up. 

“I-it was nice to meet you all.” Kokichi said to them as he walked away with Angie. Miu and Shuichi waved bye to him as Kaito just sat there like he’d seen a ghost.

“Kaito you good?” Miu said.

“T-that was him.” He said stunned. 

“What do you mean?” Miu said, confused. 

“H-he...I met him when we were kids...I gave him that charm...he gave me his scarf...I...I had my thought’s it was him but t-that proved it.” He said as Miu and Shuichi looked at him, MIu with more confusion.

“Wait...you mean “Kichi-Chan”? The boy you befriended when we were in Kindergarten?” Shuichi asked him as Kaito nodded his head. 

“Yes! Yes that was him! Oh my god How did I not realize it sooner, i’m such an idiot!” He said.

“Well we all know that, what else is new?” Miu said.

“Shut up! I-I need to talk to him! Ask him if he remembers!” He said getting up from his seat quickly being stopped by Miu.

“Whoa whoa, slow your roll there himbo. One look at that kid and you can tell he’s gonna break down if you suddenly run to him and ask him ‘HI ARE YOU SOME KID I MET ON THE PLAYGROUND LIKE THIRTEEN YEARS AGO?’ You have to do it delicately, and I have the way to do it.” She smirked. 

“You delicate?” Kaito chucked as Miu glared at him.

“You want my help or not?”

“Fine, what is it?”

“Write him a letter! Telling him to meet you somewhere to reconnect!” She smirked. “Then if you’re right he’ll come and if you're wrong he’ll just think you're creepy.” She said. 

“That’s...actually a good idea. But I don’t know his locker…” Kaito frowned as Miu pulled out her phone texting Angie. 

“Locker 463.” She told him. “You need me to write your letter too or can you handle that?” She smirked.

“I can write him the letter. Thanks Miu.” Kaito said getting up. “I’ll let you know later what happens. See you guys.” He said leaving Shuichi and Miu as the bell rang and people started leaving the cafeteria. Kaito smiled as he finished the letter to Kokichi as he found his locker putting it inside as he walked away from it quickly to get to class. 

Once classes finished for the day Kaito went to his locker quickly grabbing what he needed as he went around the corner seeing Kokichi approaching his locker opening it seeing the letter drop to the ground. He smiled seeing Kokichi open it as he left the building to get to where the letter said to go before Kokichi left the building. 

When Kokichi opened his locker he didn’t expect a letter to fall out of it. He looked to it curiously as he opened it reading what it said inside.

_“Hey Kichi-Chan...it’s been a while hasn’t it? I want to talk to you...meet me at the place we first met...I’ll be there waiting for you… Please come...signed Momo-Chan.”_

Kokichi blushed softly seeing the name written down. He hadn’t heard that name in years. He pulled the charm out as he softly rubbed it before getting a text on his phone seeing the name on there.

Chisa: Hey! I’m outside whenever you’re ready to go home Koko! 

He chuckled at the name she gave him when he was a kid as he left the building holding the letter close as he saw the person who helped raise him for part of his life and teach him, Chisa Yukizome. 

“Hey! How was your first day at school?” She smiled brightly to him as he gave her a soft smile back as they walked to the car waiting for the two. They went into the car as he looked at her gently.

“Chisa...can we go to the park...the one you took me to yesterday?” He asked her. 

“Hm? You want to go back there? Why?” She asked him as he gave her the letter. She looked at it as she gasped, smiling at him. “Oh Koko!!! That’s great you want to see him!” She smiled as she told the driver where to go. As they drove she noticed him fidgeting more in his seat than ever before. “You okay?”

“What if he’s mad at me...because I broke our promise….” He said nervously as Chisa hugged him.

“What happened to you all those years ago was not your fault Koko...You just have to explain to him what happened...I’m sure he will believe you. Just have faith in yourself” She smiled to him as he nodded softly seeing them arrive at the park. “You want me to come with you or go home?” 

“Um...You can just go home, I’ll let you know when I’m done here.” he smiled at her as she nodded her head. 

“You’ve got this Kokichi...just tell him the truth…” She told him as she hugged him tight. He nodded his head as he got out of the car as he headed into the park looking around at the place he used to have such fond memories of as he saw someone on the swings...Kaito. 

Kaito looked over seeing Kokichi holding the letter he wrote as he looked at Kaito, gently not moving. Kaito got off the swing as he approached Kokichi, smiling at him as he stood in front of him now.

“Hey Kichi-chan...it’s been a while hasn’t it?” He said to him as Kokichi smiled at him before hugging him.

“I didn’t think you remembered me...You didn’t say anything this morning when Angie introduced us….”Kokichi mumbled into his chest. 

“I..I didn’t know until you were talking about the charm..” he said awkwardly before realizing. “Wait you knew the whole time?!”

“Yeah. I knew the second Angie said your name.” He said blankly. Kaito coughed as he let Kokichi go as he walked to the swings again sitting on one as Kokichi sat on the other. 

“...What happened...Why didn’t you come back like you promised the next week..?” He asked Kokichi as he saw him hold the charm close.

“I didn’t want to break the promise...It was out of my grasp though…”

“What...what do you mean…?” Kaito asked him, seeing Kokichi shake slightly. “Kichi?”

“...Thirteen years ago...I was kidnapped from my home.” He said softly.

“W-what?!” Kaito said, shocked as he looked to Kokichi. “What do you mean?”

“...let me tell you the whole story…” He said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW KAITO YOU ARE SUCH A HIMBO! EVEN KOKICHI KNEW IT WAS YOU!
> 
> But yay they have reconnected! See I wasn’t gonna make you wait too long :3
> 
> Next chapter will be a flashback! Just what DID happen to the poor little baby known as Kokichi? Well not nice things and he’s gonna tell Kaito all about it. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you’d like, I love reading and replying to them :3
> 
> Here’s a cookie for reading thank you :3 🍪


	4. Scorpio ♏️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi tells Kaito what happen all those years ago, and spoilers, it’s not good.
> 
> TW: Panic Attack, Minor Child abuse, Kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay fair warning this chapter is really cruddy and I’m sorry ;-; 
> 
> I had so many issues when writing this that I just wanted to get it over with. 
> 
> A quick note at one point I change the POV from the third person to Kokichis POV because it was getting difficult writing it the way I was so sorry for the sudden shift.
> 
> I hope you still enjoy the chapter even if it’s not the best 💛

Kokichi took a deep breath as he looked up to the sky. 

“It was roughly thirteen years ago. A few days after we met…” he started to say.

_“Chisa! Chisa look!!!” The small purple haired boy said excited as he ran up to the orange haired woman who was walking over to the little purple haired boy. He smiled excited as he held up the little keychain that was given to him by Kaito. “My new friend Momo-Chan gave it to me!” He said excitedly._

_“Oh Koko! That’s great!” She smiled as she picked the child up happily walking with him to a car as she got in the backseat with him. “It’s such a pretty keychain, do you know what it is?” She asked him._

_“Yeah! Momo-Chan said it’s the constellation Aries! That's his birthday he said!” He smiled happily at her. She gave him a soft smile as she put him in his carseat buckling him up as the car started to move._

_“Your new friend is very smart Koko, you should invite him over for a playdate next time you see him!” She smiled to the excited four year old at the fact he made a friend. The two finally arrived at the Ouma manor as she helped Kokichi out of his car seat taking him Inside. “Let’s go wash up for dinner, okay?” She smiled as Kokichi nodded his head going to wash his hands for dinner._

_“Is mama going to be home for dinner?” He asked her as she shrugged. “I’m not sure Koko, hopefully” she smiled as he finished washing his hands. As she helped him dry off his hands she could hear the sound of the door open and close as Kokichi squealed running out of the room seeing his mother and step father were gone._

_“Sweetpea!” Kiyomi said seeing the little boy as he ran up hugging her._

_“Mama!” He said excited as she picked him up kissing his head. “Mama I made a new friend today! A real friend!” He said excited._

_“Really? That’s amazing Sweetpea” she smiled. “Isn’t that Kenji?” She smiled to the man next to her as he smiled nodding his head._

_“We can’t wait to hear all about them Koko” he smiled to him as the three walked to the dinning room where dinner was waiting. Kiyomi sat Kokichi down in his seat as she took her seat along with Kenji and Chrisa as they began to eat talking about the day._

“Even though my mom and step dad worked like crazy, they always made sure to come home early on Friday’s to spend time with me.” He told Kaito. “My mom always said she never wanted to make me feel like I was alone or abandoned. Sometimes she took me to work with her if she missed fridays.” He said. 

“That’s pretty cool Kichi.” Kaito said to him as he continued his story.

_After dinner, chisa helped Kokichi get ready for bed as he got in his mother and step father came into the room to read him a bedtime story when Kiyomi got a call from someone._

_“I’m sorry I’ll make it quick.” She said to them as she left the room to take the call. “What the hell do you want.” She said coldly to the other person on the line._

_“Is that any way to greet your husband Kiyo”_

_“You aren’t my husband, you're a piece of garbage.” She said to him. “I would curse you out but my son is in the other room.” She said._

_“Ah yes, our son Kokichi” he said._

_“He’s not your son. You may have helped create him but you’ve never been a father to him.” She hissed._

_“I could be if you just let me see him.”_

_“The day I let you anywhere near my son again is the day I suddenly forgive you for all the horrible things you did to me and him.” She said._

_“Now Kiyo, don’t say things that aren't true. I will have my son back sooner than you think.” He said as he hung up._

_“I need to remind myself to get a restraining order on him…” she sighed as she went back into Kokichi’s room seeing her husband finishing the story. “Aww no I missed the best parts!” She said as Kokichi giggled. She smiled softly to the little boy as she kissed his nose. “I love you Sweetpea” she smiled to the little boy as he yawned softly closing his eyes falling fast asleep. She walked out with her husband as they closed the door softly heading to their own room._

_“You alright?” He asked her._

_“No...that was Takeshi.” She sighed sitting on the bed._

_“Takeshi? You asshole ex-husband and kokichis birth father?” He asked her._

_“The one and only.” She sighed. “He kept saying he wants to see Kokichi.” She sighed. “I can’t let him near Kokichi again. Last time he was near him he hurt him so bad!” She said tears forming in her eyes. “I never want to see my son in that much pain again.” She sobbed as her husband hugged her. “Thank you kenji…” she sobbed softly._

_“Of course Kiyo, I’m here for you and Kokichi. I love you both.” He said kissing her head. “Let’s go to bed” he said as she nodded._

“Then...it happened.” Kokichi said his body started to shake. Kaito frowned worried as he put his hand on Kokichi's shoulder. 

“Just take a deep breath…” he said softly. “It’s okay…” he said to him as Kokichi took a deep breath. 

_Kokichi heard something outside his window. He rubbed his little eyes as he heard a sudden crash in his room. He saw someone looming above him as he gave a creepy smile._

_“There you are.” He said._

_“MOMMY! PAPA!!! CHISA!!!” Kokichi cried out as the man quickly grabbed the little boy covering his mouth as someone ran into the room._

_“KOKICHI! TAKESHI LET HIM GO!” Kiyomi begged with tears in her eyes as the man holding Kokichi pulled a knife out putting it to his neck._

_“Take another step and we both lose him, Kiyo. I told you I would see him sooner than you thought.” He laughed as he jumped out the window running._

_“NO! KOKICHI!” She sobbed running to the broken window seeing him getting into a black car with her son. She tried taking a picture of the car but it sped away and with it her son. “No… NOOO!! KOKICHI!!!!” She sobbed falling to her knees as Chisa hugged her crying. She saw on the floor by kokichis bed something shimmer, she picked it up seeing it was the now broken keychain Kokichi was given just a few hours ago by his new friend. She clutched the broken charm close as she sobbed with Kiyomi._

_Kokichi whimpered as he sat in the seat next to the man. He had tears running down his face scared, what did this man want?!_

_“Don’t worry Kokichi. I’m not gonna hurt you. Just listen to what I tell you to do and when to do it and we will be okay.” He told Kokichi as he cried. “SHUT UP YOU BRAT!” He yelled at the little boy as he sobbed more before the man slapped the little boy across the cheek._

Kaito noticed how badly Kokichi was starting to shake remembering these memories as tears fell down his face quickly. “Kichi you don’t have to tell me everything...I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Kaito told him as Kokichi tried taking a deep breath hyperventilating as Kaito got off the swing taking his hands tightly holding them close. “Kokichi breath with me, okay?” He said worried as Kokichi looked to him in the eyes. “Take a deep breath in with me.” He said as Kaito took a deep breath Kokichi mimicked the motion. “Now out” he said blowing out the air as Kokichi did the same. “Good keep doing it with me” he said as they did a few breaths together before he slowly stopped hyperventilating breathing on his own.

“I’m sorry...I-I thought I could handle it.” 

“It’s okay Kichi...what you went through is traumatizing and no one expects you to just be okay after what happen.” He said to him.

“I-I want to finish telling you what happen, b-but I don’t think I can tell you what he did to me all those years...I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay Kichi...just tell me what you're okay with.” He said going back on the swing as Kokichi took a deep breath. 

_((Okay for the rest of the flashback I’m going to switch to Kokichis POV just to make the writing easier on my end because I’ve had to re-write this four times and I don’t want to keep doing it :,) ))_

_It was horrible...he kept driving well into the morning and even into the night once again before he finally stopped somewhere. He took me to this building and threw me into a room shutting the door after I was thrown in. I could hear him yelling outside the room, something about making her pay. I assumed he must have been talking about my mom._

_For weeks he kept me in that small room, only coming in to give me food or to just yell at me for nothing. Eventually he moved me again. That’s what it was like for the next few years of my life. Until a little over a year ago._

_He messed up._

_He left me alone and forgot to lock the door to my room. I knew it was risky...but I did what I had to do to escape. I broke out of that house and ran, ran anywhere I possibly could._

_I was weak, malnourished, dehydrated, and broken in more than one place. But I just kept running. I was on some kind of adrenaline rush and the only thing in my mind was get out of there and find help. Eventually I did find something. I saw a car driving down the street and stopped them. The driver called the police and took me to the nearest hosptial. I found out I was probably a few hours away from my old home...I wasn’t even sure if it was my home anymore. While I was in the car I passed out. Next thing I knew I was waking up hearing the sounds of beeping and someone weeping next to me._

_It was my mother. She looked so different than when I last saw her. Her hair was longer and messy...she looked really tired, and scared._

_“M-mom…”_

_“Sweetpea?! Oh Kokichi!” She sobbed hugging me tight. I couldn’t tell tears were falling down my face until I felt them hitting my hand. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you…” she told me sobbing._

_“It’s okay mom...you tried your best...I forgive you…” I told her as she just hugged me tighter sobbing. I could see she wasn’t the only one in the room, I saw Chisa there sobbing as well and Kenji. They looked happy to see me._

_After a few hours some doctors came in at points checking in on me, eventually they told my mother and the others they had to leave. But the second they left and I was alone...I started panicking. I felt like I was back with him again. It got so bad they had to sedate me because of how bad I was panicking. It kept happening every time I was alone, I would start to panic, even if one person was in the room I panicked._

_The doctor came to a conclusion because of the years of trauma being alone and only with my father for company that I may have some psychological trauma that will take a long time to recover from. After talking with my mom...I went to stay at a mental hospital to start recovering. I couldn’t stay in that house with how often she worked even if she worked less now. She visited me every day she could, and I started to get better, I started getting better at being alone or with one person in the room._

_When I was finally released they told my mom it would be best not to continue homeschooling me since it was just me and no one else. She shredded and decided to send me to Hopes Peak._

“...and now here we are.” Kokichi said as Kaito looked at him. So Miu was right...he did spend time in a mental hospital but not for the reasons anyone would think. 

“Kichi...I’m so sorry you went through all of this…” Kaito said as he hugged him gently feeling him hug him back.

“I’m getting better though...I’m not as jumpy as I was when I was first saved…I’m getting better…” he said softly.

“I promise Kichi...I’m going to keep you safe this time.” He said, pulling away to look Kokichi in the eyes. “And Kaito Momota never breaks a promise!” He smiled, making Kokichi chuckle. 

“Thanks Momo-Chan…” he smiled. 

“By the way...did they ever arrest your old man…?” Kaito asked, realizing he left that part out seeing Kokichi lower his head.

“They couldn’t find him...but they’re still looking.” He said softly. “I just have to hope he won’t come back into my life.” He smiled to Kaito. Kaito could see past the pain that smile held as he held him close.

“I’ll keep you safe Kichi...I promise…” he said. 

“Thank you Momo-chan…”

“Of course Kichi-Chan…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Kokichi and Kaito are safe and happy but that’s for now, what else could happen in this story?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you for the positive comments and the kudos and I hope it won’t take me so long to get new material out as long as this did 😅
> 
> Thank you for reading here’s extra cookies for waiting so long for an update 🍪🍪🍪🍪


End file.
